Confusiones un perdon y el destino
by Aleca-Kasumi
Summary: Todo comienza con la amistad de un par de amigos  DanXRuno  y sus amigos Shun y Alice... Pero que sucede cuando Runo comienza a sentir amor por su mejor amigo? y que sucede cuando Shun un chico con millones de problemas descubre que esta enamorado SXA DR
1. Cap 0: Intro

Aleca-Kazumi

HOLAA! Amigos cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí!

LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHISIMO! Pero por causas escolares tuve que desaparecer :S

Perdóneme por favor…

Bueno si viene un nuevo año, y este año vengo preparada para un SUPER HISTORIA de SHUNXALICE Y algo de DANXRUNO y esta vez la historia ami me fascina

Debo advertir que al principio poray muchas cosas molesten de los personajes, hasta

También advierto que las personalidades tal vez cambien un poco, pero! Les juro

Que va a ser una historia BELLISIMA! Y Muy pero Muy romántica y enredadiza!

Bueno también les cuento un pequeño secreto… Algo de esta historia tiene que ver

Con mi vida actual amorosa me inspire en ella, pero no quiere decir que se Igual porque

Muchas cosas voy a pasar por alto porque últimamente mi vida amorosa es de NOVELA!

En fin sin más que decir espero sepan disculparme la demora y todo pero les prometo actualizarme

Con ustedes!

Agradezco de TODO CORAZON!

A todos los que me han dedicado Historias /capítulos etc…

De verdad me hacen HIPER FELIZ! Y me dan ganas de seguir con FIC DE SHUNXALICE

Y cualquier otra pareja XDD

Así que si me tiene un poco de paciencia prometo darles una GRAN HISTORIA!

Donde si a ustedes les gusta será larga llevadera y duradera! Así que sin + que decir

Me despido! AGRADECIENDO A TODOS los que leyeron mis historia

Que sinceramente era un DESASTRE! HORRIBLES! Pero ustedes igual las siguieron

Y me dijeron que eran buenas historia aunque sinceramente eran HORRIBLES XDD

Pero bueh prometo superarme! Aquí les dejo un MININININIMO resumen de lo que sera mi historia

Espero les guste! Besooooooooooo

SUMARIO:

Esta historia comienza cuando dos amigas conocen a dos jóvenes, uno es algo enojón, pero es muy buena persona… Con varios problemas de salud y una gran perdida… este es el joven Dan, el cual con el tiempo aprenderá a superar sus problemas gracias a la ayuda de su querida amiga Runo y su mas fiel amigo Shun…

Por otro lado se encuentra Shun, un joven lleno de problemas desde familiares hasta de Salud, un chico inteligente y progresivo, bastante frío pero luego de la muerte de su madre algo en su vida cambio, es más sensible y poco a poco se va descubriendo su triste historia y su difícil pasado… Un chico enamorado, paso por varias mujeres, pero sin saber porque sin saber que sucede encuentra a la amiga de Runo Alice muy especial, distinta, rara y que con el tiempo ella lo ayuda mas de lo que párese….

¿Será que el joven Shun termine enamorándose de Alice?

¿Será que Dan termine dejando a su novia por su verdadero amor?

Descubridlo aquí en la próxima historia que te enamorara en:

Confusiones un perdón y el destino


	2. Cap 1: Tal vez

Aleca-Kazumi

Cap 1: Tal vez

Pensar que fue así como nos hicimos amigas…-Recordaba una chica de cabellos celestes ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa…-

Ella era Runo, una joven que viajaba en un bus pensando en su amiga la que siempre había estado para escucharla, la que siempre estuvo para ayudarla hasta en los días más difíciles…

De pronto ella siente como algo se movía en su asiento… era un acompañante un joven lleno de bolsas

El cual parecía bastante cansado y deprimido, sin saber exactamente porque razón ella se lo quedo mirando…

¿Te sucede algo?-Se pudo escuchar al chico que se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Runo-

¿Eh? No.. Es solo que…- Runo claramente se había sorprendido un poco, después de todo ni ella sabia porque lo estaba mirando…- Lo siento, es que sentí que mi asiento se movía y me gire a ver que pasaba- termino diciendo con cierto tono de voz-

"Discúlpeme señorita "- Se pudo escuchar el sarcasmo del joven- Pero yo creo que todos tenemos derecho a sentarnos, no sabia que este asiento era TODO de usted… -Al parecer el joven había tenido un mal día… O tal vez no había entendido la pequeña broma que le había jugado la niña…-

Sinceramente Runo no era una joven de muchas pulgas, y apenas escucho el sarcasmo del joven se pudo ver su irritación, pero cuando estaba por decir algo se escucho…

Señores pasajeros debemos pedirles disculpas pero hubo un problema con el motor … Por lo tanto el recorrido del Bus termina aquí, ahora por favor les pediremos que se bajen cortes mente… No se preocupen en unos 20 minutos llegara el auxilio. Gracias y disculpen las molestias.

El joven y Runo se quedaron mirando al conductor el cual había anunciado el problema…

Discúlpeme ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Dijo el joven mientras comenzaba a bajar-

Claro- respondió el chofer-

¿Esta seguro que el auxilio no llegara mas pronto? Es que tengo prisa y pues…- Pero el joven fue interrumpido-

Lo siento, pero como mínimo 20 minutos de demora -Dijo lamentado el conductor-

-El joven cerro los ojos y susurro- Lo que me faltaba…

Mientras tanto Runo seguía cautivada por aquel joven… Ella pudo notar que algo sucedía y su genio no pudo contra ella, así que termino diciendo…

Puedo ¿preguntarte algo?-Dijo Runo la cual se encontraba bajando del bus detrás de el joven-

-El joven suspiro- Claro dime…

-Runo analizo sus pensamientos unos segundos y luego dijo…- ¿Porqué llevas tanta prisa? ¿acaso te sucede algo?

El joven sorprendido por el raro e inesperado interés de ella respondió sin pensar- Sinceramente si… Pues veras… Mi hermano esta en el hospital, y prometí que verlo hoy… Hace ya días que no e podido irlo a ver y pues había prometido ver…- de golpe se detuvo y pensó ¿Porqué rayos le estoy contando esto a una desconocida? -

Entiendo… ¿Y la hora de visitas termina en 15 minutos verdad?- Pregunto ella-

Si- Dijo el recordando la prisa que llevaba- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Runo se quedo pensando nuevamente, pero entonces dijo- Yo también tuve a una persona que

Quería mucho en el hospital y eh pasado por lo que tu ahora… Lo siento creo que no debí preguntar

Ni siquiera se porque lo hice -dijo ella mirando el suelo- Será mejor que vallamos rápido…

¿Qué vallamos rápido?- Dijo sorprendido el joven mientras era tirado por el brazo-

No repitas lo que digo- Dijo la chica- Vamos no esta tan lejos si caminamos rápido en unos 10 minutos estaremos allí, al menos 5 minutos para verlo te harán bien- dijo guiñando el ojo y avanzando rápido-

Pronto comenzaron a caminar juntos, entonces allí fue cuando el pregunto…

Y dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Yo?-Dijo La joven- Yo soy Runo ¿ y tú?

Yo soy Dan, Dan Kuso -Dijo el joven sonriendo-

Dan PVO ( 3 meses mas tarde)

Piiiiiiiii…. Piiiii- Se escuchaba mi celular sonar-

Tomo mi teléfono y lo abro, era un mensaje de ella esa chica que me ayudaba siempre y que siempre

Lograba sacarme sonrisas… Runo

Mensaje: Dan!¿Recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a ver una película? No te olvides que

Te presentare a Alice…

No pude evitar sonreír al leer sus mensajes ya habían pasado dos meses desde que la conocí y disfrutaba tanto la locura de esa chica…

Piiiii Piii…. Otro mensaje…. Me pregunto si será Runo, de seguro se olvido de algo

Mensaje De: Hinai

Ella era mi novia la chica que mas amaba en esta tierra por fortuna hace tiempo estábamos saliendo, aunque últimamente estaba muy celosa de Runo, se que paso mas días con ella que con Hinai pero es que Runo siempre esta cuando la necesito cosa que Hinai pocas veces estas…

Mensaje: Amor discúlpame que el otro día no te respondí es que estuve ocupada…

Sonreí al leer la palabra "Amor" me hacia tan feliz que alguien me amara entonces decidí responderle

"Responder "-fue la opción que apreté para luego escribirle-Esta bien amor, no te preocupes ese día Runo vino a casa y me ayudo mucho ^^

Deje mi teléfono por un momento, sentía que mi estomago hacia ruido entonces decidí comer algo…

Cinco minutos más tarde se escucho sonar otra vez mi teléfono, cuando lo abro veo el mensaje, era de mi linda Hinai….

Mensaje: Claro como tu linda Runo estaba allí de seguro ni me necesitabas… Sabes que mejor me voy!

Lo que tiene de linda lo tiene de caprichosa… No pienso responderle eso ya la conozco y comenzaremos a discutir y hoy no quiero estar mal, porque hoy salgo con Runo, Alice y mi mejor amigo Shun….

Shun PVO

Me encontraba sentado como un tonto mirándola…. Si ella esa chica me gustaba

Ella era Fabia, al principio solo era una compañera pero luego sentí algo más por ella…

Espero que este sentimiento dure para siempre…

De pronto pude sentir una voz gritando mi nombre "Shun" Apuesto a que es el tonto de Dan ¿Quién mas que Dan me gritaría de esa forma?

Shun, Shun ¿me escuchas?-Apenas me gire pude ver que mis "sospechas" eran verdaderas… el que gritaba mi nombre era él, mi gran amigo Dan Kuso… Al principio cuando lo conocí hace 7 años atrás nunca pensé que terminaríamos siendo tan amigos… Pero debo admitir que él es el único que siempre esta cuando lo necesito…

¿Qué sucede Dan?-Dije mirándolo-

¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?- Me dijo Dan con un expresión de sorpresa o por lo menos eso me parecía… Entonces medite unos segundos y sinceramente lo único que había en mi mente era una persona llamada "Fabia"…-

Lo siento Dan, pero no se de que me hablas…-Le respondí-

Vamos Shun ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Hoy saldríamos con Runo y su amiga Alice- Dijo levantando sus manos como diciéndome "es algo evidente"-.

Continúe pensando un poco, pero claro como olvidar a Runo si de ella no me a parado de hablar… Cualquiera diría que ellos dos terminarían juntos, pero yo conozco bien a mi amigo y se que el esta perdidamente enamorado de Hinai… Pero aunque me cueste admitirlo Dan tenia razón, yo había aceptado acompañarlo… -

Que remedio…-Dije mientras comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del club en donde nos encontrábamos- Vamos.

Allí fue cuando Dan empezó a contarme de su hermano… El hermano mayor de Dan llamado Billy estaba en el hospital hace ya varios meses… Billy había sido mi mejor amigo, lo conocía desde el jardín… SI bien somos muy distintos algo hizo acercarnos, y siempre estaba Dan detrás de él, todavía recuerdo como jugábamos los tres juntos, apenas teníamos unos 7 o 8 años…. Sin embargo con Dan comenzamos a ser verdaderos amigos hace 7 años atrás y….

Allí estaba ella… Caminando con su pelo suelto y sus ojos verdes…

Dan PVO

Entonces, me dijeron que tal vez para antes de navidad el salga de su…- No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos… entonces comencé a reírme en su cara…- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Todavía no lo creía, Shun acababa de darse la cabeza contra la pared por quedarse viendo a Fabia, la chica de la que estaba enamorado…-

¿Qué es lo tan gracioso?-Decía Shun algo molesto y avergonzado por la situación-

No sabía que el "Gran Shun Kazami" fuera tan baboso- Dije yo entre risas-

¡Ya cállate!- Dijo fríamente Shun-

Bueno, tranquilo… ¿Estás bien?-Dije sonriéndole, aunque aun estaba algo tentado por la escena-

¿Acaso me ves que estoy mal?-Dijo limpiándose el polvo que se había juntado en sus pantalones- Por favor no hagas preguntas tontas…

Bueno Shun, fue solo una broma… ¿Sabes? Mejor vamos, así te bañas y tus hormonas bajan la excitación…-dije riéndome-

¡Dan!-Escuche gritar a Shun-

Alice PVO

Esta bien, Esta Bien ya me lo dijiste 20 veces Runo- aquí me encontraba yo, Alice con apenas 15 años ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de un idiota mucho mas grande que yo… Me sentía una tonta al estarlo, además el joven nunca se fijaba en mi solo me quería como amiga… Pero ese no es el punto, yo ahora estaba terminando de "arreglar" con mi mejor amiga Runo para "acompañarla" aunque yo sabía que en realidad era para ayudarla a acércasele a Dan ese joven con el que había hablado algunas veces por mensajes y del que mi mejor amiga (aunque no lo quiere confesar) esta enamorada… Si aunque estaba por acompañar a mi mejor amiga a ver a su futuro novio, yo me encontraba pensando en lo idiota que era por estar enamorada de un chico que jamás se fiaría en mi y solo me crea ilusiones… -

Alice… ¿Alice? ¡ALICEEE! ¿estas allí? -Se escucho por el teléfono a mi amiga gritándome-

Si, Runo estoy aquí es solo que ya me as dicho todo esto muchas veces ¡Ya me lo se de memoria!-Le respondí- Ahora deja de aconsejarme a mí y ve a arreglarte para tu novio… digo para Dan -Dije largando un pequeña sonrisa-

¡Alice no digas tonterías!… Dan y yo solo somos amigos… Además el tiene novia y la ama muchísimo-Me respondía Runo-

Ja! ¿Amigos?-Se pudo notar mi sarcasmos- ¿Amigos le llamas a quedarte NOCHES ENTERAS hablando con él? A eso le llamas "Amigos" ¡Vamos Runo yo se que soy algo ingenua pero no tonta!

Además deberías ver tu cara cuando hablas de él (El 80% del día habla de su amado Dan) Runo…

No lo creo… Bueno será mejor que cortemos, recuerda en media hora…- Pero interrumpí a Runo-

Si, lo se, en media hora en la plaza enfrente al lago…-Suspire-

¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Te sucede algo?- Me dijo Runo… Es increíble la facilidad que tiene para darse cuenta de que algo sucede…-

Lo de siempre… Mi único problema Runo "El amor"- respondí con un tono algo cansado-

Bueno ya veras como llega tu príncipe… Quien sabe tal vez este tal "Shun" no este tan mal… Además hemos hablado algunas veces con el, y parece amigable… ¿recuerdas cuando no le entendías y cuando entendiste terminaste riéndote sola por largo rato?… -Me intentaba animar Runo-

Jajaja si… como olvidarlo me sentí una tonta…Bueno tengo que cortar… Adiós- dije cortando el teléfono-

Luego me desplome sobre mi cama pensando… -Tal vez… Tal vez no sea tan malo…- Dije recordando la única vez que hable con Shun… Al principio pareció algo frío, pero luego algo hizo que cambiara a una actitud menos fría o al menos eso me pareció…

Runo PVO

Mm… esta pollera, o esta…-Si aunque parecía increíble de mí estaba indecisa en que ponerme… tal vez era porque al fin lo que anhelaba secretamente desde que conocí a Dan se estaba cumpliendo, si

El me había invitado… Y bueno la escusa perfecta fue conocer a nuestros mejores amigos.. Por un lado tengo a mi hermosa Alice, y por otro lado tenemos a Shun si bien yo ya lo conocía nunca había salido con el cuando salíamos con Dan y sus amigos..

¡ESTA!-Grite cuando encontré la pollera que buscaba…- Te habías escondido… Picarona- dije riéndome, sinceramente creo que cada día perdía mas mi cordura ¿Qué hacia yo hablándole a una pollera?…- Y no cualquier pollera… Sino ¡UNA POLLERA FUGITIVA!-Dije riéndome más mientras me la probaba-

Si definitivamente ya perdiste la cordura - Esa era mi madre la cual me estaba mirando desde la puerta-

¡Mama!-Dije tirandole una remera que no me gustaba-

Dan PVO (17:35)

Y dime… ¿Qué edad tenía Runo?- Me preguntaba Shun mientras caminábamos hacia la plaza…-

Runo cumplirá dentro de dos meses 16 años…¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Sólo curiosidad… Bueno en realidad recordaba la edad de Alice pero no la de ella- Me respondió Shun… Esperen un momento ¿Cómo es que Shun conoce a Alice?

Espera un segundo… ¿Acaso tú ya conoces a Alice?- Dije muy sorprendido mientras llegábamos a la plaza-

¿Conocerla? No…- Respondió Shun- Sólo hablamos una vez y me dijo su edad, nada más….

¿Y como sucedió eso y yo no me entere?- Pregunte, ya que nosotros siempre nos contamos TODO…-

Se me debe de haber traspapelado… Lo siento no creí que fuese tan especial- Respondió Shun con cierto tono de voz…-

Mmm…. Y dime ¿Qué te pareció ella?-Nose porque pero yo quería saber la opinión de Shun sobre la mejor amiga de mi mejor amiga…-

Shun analizo un momento….

Nada especial… Es bastante alegre y divertida, pero se puede notar a simple vista una persona bastante seria…- Shun pensó un poco más- Bueno tiene carácter… y sinceramente no puedo opinar mucho sobre ella, sólo hablamos un par de horas alguna vez….

Tienes razón-Dije sonriendo…

Adivina, adivinador quien soy yoo- Pude sentir como unas manos taparon mis ojos y vi. todo negro… entonces escuche su dulce voz…

Continuara….

CHUUUUUU! LO SIENTO CON EL ALMA EL PRINCIPIO ES PECIMO U.U

Debe de haber sido difícil de leer o algo pesado, pero bueno no puedo tirar todos los

Líos y los problemas (Y lo romántico) en el primer capitulo, debo dejar para que los próximos capítulos sean emocionantes en verdad!

Además Hay dios si ustedes supieran lo que tengo een mentee! DIOS Como quisiera contárselos como un cuento de hadas y Buaaa el drama que tiene esta historia…

En fin si quieren aclaro algunas dudas aquí, y cualquier cosita ya saben dejen un comentario o contáctense conmigo para que les responda cualquier duda!

Gracias x todo LOS QUIERO Y LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Besooo

Dudas:

El hermano de Dan tiene la misma edad que Shun, y se llama Billy. Billy esta enfermo muy gravemente (Luego se ira explicando con exactitud (en los próximos capítulos) lo que le sucedió al hermano….

Edades en general: Dan: 17 Runo:15 próximamente 16 Shun: 18 Alice: 15 (Igual después esta "duda" también se explicara en los próximos capítulos)

P/D: Es posible que tal vez ahora algunas cosas queden inconclusas, pero con el correr de los capítulos se irán aclarando, esto lo digo por si no respondo algunas de sus dudas…

Gracias. Aleca-Kasumi

**Yo no poseo los derechos de Bakugan ni de ningún personaje de Bakugan…**

Bueno yo se que eso se pone al principio pero nunca lo había pues, y como esta historia es prácticamente Bakugan pero con un Punto de Vista pues quería ponerlo para no tener problemas a verdad alguna cosa que este contra la ley quisiera poder cambiarla si me dicen porque no quiero que me borren la historia o algo por el estilo! En fin los dejo gracias y miren allí abajo donde esta unas letras en Azul o Violeta muy chiquitito allí apretar y me pueden dejar un comentario ¿si? Contra mas comentarios mas rápido actualizo ¡! Bueno me despido suerte Aleca-Kasumi


	3. Cap 2: El encuentro

Aleca Kasumi

Cap 2: El encuentro

Dan PVO

Mmm…. Y dime ¿Qué te pareció ella?-Nose porque pero yo quería saber la opinión de Shun sobre la mejor amiga de mi mejor amiga…-

Shun analizo un momento….

Nada especial… Es bastante alegre y divertida, pero se puede notar a simple vista una persona bastante seria…- Shun pensó un poco más- Bueno tiene carácter… y sinceramente no puedo opinar mucho sobre ella, sólo hablamos un par de horas alguna vez….

Tienes razón-Dije sonriendo…

Adivina, adivinador quien soy yoo- Pude sentir como unas manos taparon mis ojos y vi. todo negro… entonces escuche su dulce voz…

Runo PVO

A divina, adivinador quien soy yo - Sinceramente me sentí una entupida al hacer esto ¿Pero que mas daba? Lo echo, echo estaba y además había que ponerse al nivel de Dan (De tonto) para romper el hielo…

Se que eres tú Runo- Dijo Dan sacando mis manos de su cara-

¿Cómo lo supiste?-Dije algo apenada ya que yo quería más suspenso-

Hay Runo reconocería esas torpes manos y esa particular voz en cualquier lada -Dijo con su sonrisita de "niño bueno" Pero a ¿Quién le llama torpe?-

¡MIS MANOS NO SON TORPES!-Grite algo enfadada- ¿Y que tiene de malo mi voz eh?- ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Acaso tengo fea voz?….-

Ya chicos cálmense. Es sólo una tontería -Pude escuchar al joven que acompañaba a Dan. Debe de ser Shun. Pero recordé lo que estaba sucediendo-

No es una tontería- Dije enfadada- A demás…- Pero fui interrumpida-

Si lo es- Dijo Dan-

¿Ahora te parece una tontería?- Dije molesta-

Esta bien. Si quieren continuar peleando pues continúen- Dijo el joven el cual claramente era Shun, su pelo largo hasta los hombros color negro y sus ojos ámbar, inconfundible, definitivamente era él, que ahora se encontraba sentado en un banco, parecía tranquilo y pensativo…

Alice PVO

Lo que me faltaba- Dije molesta conmigo misma por haberme quedado dormida.- Al menos ya estoy cerca-

Yo no dije nada de tu voz Runo solo quise decir que es muy personal- Pude escuchar al joven "Dan Kuso" quien parecía estar discutiendo con alguien…- A demás….-Pero él fue interrumpido por una voz que se me hacia muy familiar …

¿Muy personal? Muy PERSONAL? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- Si no había dudas que esa voz era de Runo, y que apenas habían pasado 10 minutos de la supuesta hora arreglada que ya estaban discutiendo… Entonces tome aire y decidí entrar en escena-

¡Vamos chicos! Apenas llego y ya están discutiendo…- Hay dios que nervios todos se giraron a verme….- Se puede saber ¿Por qué pavada discuten ahora?

¡Alice!- Dijo Runo mientras se acercaba a saludarme- Es que el tonto de Dan dijo que "Tengo una voz personal y unas manos muy torpes"

Ja! ¿y que hay con eso Runo? Tus manos no son torpes y además que te digan que tu voz es personal no es nada malo, es más yo diría que tienes una hermosa voz muy personal y única- Dije sonriendo- ¿No es así Dan- Le guiñe el ojo, sabía que si él le hacía algún cumplido toda esta pavada pasaría-

Ah…-Pude notar como tome por sorpresa…-Si ¿Alice? Tienes toda la razón - termino por responder, mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo confundido para luego regalarnos una sonrisa -Por cierto

¿tú eres la famosa Alice verdad?

Shun PVO

Mis oídos no podían creer que después de 15 minutos peleando, se habían callado y ahora estaban hablando con esa joven llamada "Alice" con la cual alguna vez yo había cruzado palabra…

Bueno nose si "famosa" pero si yo soy Alice- ella dijo regalando una dulce sonrisa.-

Trague saliva y me dispuse a acercarme.

Un placer. Yo soy Shun -Dije por detrás de ella. Creo que la asuste un poco…-

Alice PVO

"Un placer. Yo soy Shun" fueron las palabras que hicieron que mi ojos se pusieran como platos y que me diera escalofríos al escucharlas detrás de mí…

¿Alice estas bien?- Dijo Runo al ver que me quede sin habla del susto que me había provocado-

Pestañee un poco y luego de tomar un poco de aire dije.

Si estoy bien, es sólo que me tomo por sorpresa- Dije con una sonrisa un poco falsa. Entonces me gire a verlo…-

Mis ojos se sorprendieron a ver tal belleza. Sin dudas era un joven muy hermoso. Su pelo era negro y al brillo del sol se notaba más lo obscuro que era… entonces baje la mirada para seguir recorriendo su cara, todo en él se veía bien. Él no necesitaba tener unos ojos celestes para tener la mirada más llamativa y penetrante que vi en mi vida… Pero a pesar de que todos mis pensamientos hacía su físico fueran hermosos, yo… yo no podía olvidar al chico al que amaba…

Shun PVO

Sin duda su cabello era muy largo y enrulado… Su pelo tenía un color muy "personal" sus ojos eran llamativamente raros, eran de un marrón obscuro que al brillo del sol junto con su rozagante piel combinaban a la perfección…

Pero sin duda su belleza no se comparaba con la de Fabia…

Dan PVO

Mis ojos me están engañando o estos dos…

Alice PVO

Fueron segundos, pero parecieron minutos, en los cuales yo me había perdido en esa mirada…

Pero cuando note que él también me observaba y no pude evitar ponerme roja… Si soy muy tímida

Y apenas note su fría mirada sobre mí, sentí como mis pómulos se calentaban lentamente…

¡Ya basta Alice! No te quedes como una tonta mirándolo háblale… pero cuando apenas estaba por abrir la boca…

Bueno, creo que ustedes ya se conocían ¿verdad?- Escuche decir a Dan que junto con Runo se acercaron a donde nos encontrábamos con Shun-

Si. Bueno en realidad sólo hablamos un par de veces…-respondió Shun… y sinceramente me impresiona que se acuerde de mi…-

¿Me recuerda?-Dije mirándolo algo sorprendida-

Claro- largo una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Cómo olvidar a la chica que no me entendía?-Continuo riéndose… y yo no puede evitar no avergonzarme de ese echo…-

Bueno. No le veo lo gracioso, después de todo tú tampoco te expresaste de la mejor manera…-Dije aun más avergonzada y ya algo fastidiada-

Esta bien. Para la próxima prometo expresarme con mas delicadeza para que la dama entienda- Dijo Shun, al cual se le notaba su sarcasmos y su intento de decirme "fuiste una tonta".-

Definitivamente todo el encanto que había tenido este joven alguna vez. Ya desapareció…

Pero de pronto Grrr… Grrr…

¿Acaso tienes hambre Alice?- Escuche decir a Runo… Y cuando no podía estar más avergonzada a mi estomago se le da por gruñir-

Será mejor que dejemos este "intercambio de palabras" para otro momento- Dije tomando postura para evitar que se vea mi vergüenza-

Por mi da igual…- Dijo Shun-

¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?- Dijo Dan intentando romper el hielo-

Si yo conozco un lugar muy bueno- Escuche decir a Runo quien regalo una sonrisa-

Esta bien- sonreí yo también- Vamos…

Pero una actitud muy rara en mí ser quería salir hacia afuera. Y lo hizo. Antes de ir a comer, me acerque a Shun y le susurre…- Pero no me trates de tonta, porque yo no soy como el resto….

Runo PVO (1 hora más tarde)

1,90 por favor.. Dije al conductor del bus al cual estaba subiendo acompañada de Dan…

La salida no había estado mal, a pesar de los momentos "tensos" que se habían formado al principio,

Todo acabo bien y se que los cuatro nos divertidos mucho…

¿Me continuas contando Dan?-Le dije cuando tomamos asiento-

Si…- Me respondió- Bueno como te decía, Shun perdido a su madre hace 4 meses atrás, si bien todos sabíamos que ella estaba muy gravemente enferma siempre tuvimos la ilusión de que ella, estuviese se recuperase… En verdad él la amaba mucho y tal vez al principio lo veas a Shun como alguien muy frío lo se, desde que lo conocí me dio esa impresión, pero te aseguro que cuando lo conozcas va a ser una de las personas más buena que conozcas en tu vida, y no lo digo porque sea mi mejor amigo, lo digo porque es la pura verdad…- Me contaba Dan-

Sinceramente Dan no dejaba de sorprenderme, cuando hablaba de su amigo era la persona más tierna y sincera del mundo… Es increíble que de este "idiota" salgan sentimientos tan puros…

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Le dije… Ya que esta pregunta me rondaba en la cabeza desde que Shun conoció a la cara a Alice… -

Claro, ¿Es sobre Shun?- Me respondió-

Si es sobre él… Se que sonara raro pero ¿acaso Shun tiene novia?-Y le tire la pregunta-

¿Novia? No… Shun en este momento esta soltero. Pero te advierto que si estas interesada en él llegas tarde, porque él esta enamorado de una compañera del Club que se llama Fabia- Me dijo Dan-

¡Hay pero no seas tonto! Yo no preguntaba por mi-Dije algo fastidiada-

¿Segura?-Me dijo Dan con ojos picaros lo cuales no me agradaban para nada-

Si. Muy segura…- Será mejor que le cambie de tema- ¿Y Hinai? ¿Cómo están las cosas con ella?

Sabes… Sinceramente están algo raras, últimamente esta muy celosa de ti -Me dijo mientras me miraba-

¿De mi?-Se pudo escuchar mi sorpresa- ¿Por qué de mí?

Jaja.. Nose Tal vez sea porque estemos pasando mucho tiempo juntos…-Pero interrumpí a Dan-

¿Y que hay con eso?-Le dije mientras lo veía que se levantaba-

O tal vez sea porque te quiero mucho…- Me dijo Dan cuando se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que me ponga ROJA como un tomante y como si fuese poco me susurro- Adiós luego nos hablamos- y se bajo del Bus…

Si alguna vez estuve confundida en mi vida, pues hoy lo había superado a ese día. ¿Y si Alice tenía razón? ¿y si en verdad estoy enamorada de Dan y no lo quiero admitir?…

Bueno debo admitir que yo a Dan lo quiero mucho, y desde que lo conocí no me fije en ningún otro chico pero… él tiene novia, y no voy a ser tan tonta de aprovecharme que no están en un gran momento de su relación para acércamele… Hay Alice como necesito hablar contigo…

¿Me pregunto si hicimos bien en dejar a ti y a Shun sólos?

Shun PVO

Vamos, no seas tonta déjame que te acompañe son solo tres cuadras luego yo tomo otro camino para ir al hospital…- Le intentaba convencer a Alice-

Humm… Esta bien, pero no me digas tonta- Me respondió…-

-Caminamos lentamente una cuadra en silencio… Sinceramente era molesto…-

¿Sucede algo?- me pregunto-

No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le respondí algo sorprendido-

Sabes, mientras estuvimos con Runo y Dan parecías más amigable…¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?- Me dijo tomándome por sorpresa mientras se paraba y me miraba-

¿Tú presencia? Para nada. Si me molestara tu presencia no te estaría acompañando…- Le respondí sinceramente-

Mmm.. Tal vez solo me acompañaste porque eres una persona educada no porque deseabas acompañarme… -Me respondió…

Bueno, si quieres creerme, créeme pero puedo asegurarte que si me no me agradaras no estaría aquí caminando junto a ti…- Le respondí…

Eso espero… Y dime… ¿Tienes novia?- Dijo avanzando sin mirar a los costados, cuando entonces…

¡Cuidado!-Dije jalándola de la cintura y trayéndola junto a mí….-

Gracias- La escuche decir mientras se soltaba de mis brazos…- Pero no te creas que te escaparas de la pregunta…- Me dijo sonriendo…

¡Tonta! Casi te matan y tú preocupada por tonterías… -Le dije mientras ahora si cruzábamos la calle seguros de que ningún auto nos atropelle-

Bueno ni que fuera tan importante mi vida…-Dijo ella…-

¿Estas loca? Casi me matas de un susto. No vuelvas a decir más esas cosas, tu vida vale mucho y es importante…- Le respondí con sinceridad-

¿Acaso te importa mi vida?- Me pregunto ella…-

Claro que sí- Le respondí sin pensar-

¿Y desde cuando te importo tanto?- Me pregunto algo sorprendida…-

Desde que somos amigos…- Le dije con un sonrisa…-

¿Acaso ya somos amigos?- me pregunto aun más sorprendida que antes…-

Si. Nose si para vos lo soy, pero para mí vos ya lo SOS…-Le dije mientras doblaba para dirigirme al hospital…- Nos hablamos luego… - Le dije mientras agitaba mi mano saludándola… y alejando me ella…

Sinceramente nose que me sucedió… sólo se que me asusto y necesitaba protegerla…

Continuara….

Holaaaaa! Buenoo aca llegue yo Aleca-Kasumii XDD

Dios estoy loca no saben lo que me paso Ayer con mi pareja :S últimamente si estoy viviendo una vida de novela centro americana!1 En fin aquí les deje el segundo capitulo (Debo admitir que al principio este cap no me gusto, pero lo lei y nose si es que hoy estoy muy sensible o que pero… ME gusto)

Bueno con respecto a la "Dudas" o "comentarios" como quieran llamarle, pues…

Con eso de Fabia… A ver, chicos/cas Yo También la odio con todo mi ser, y pues

Me da pena la pobre es bonita y no tiene la culpa de que nosotros queramos a AliceXShun

Y a ella bien lejosss! Pero bueh esta es una historia de Alice y Shun, yo no puedo decirles nada

Porque sino arruinaría el suspenso y mucha parte de la trama de este fic, así que bueno no LES DIRE NADA! XDD

Sólo porque soy buena les diré "Si les guta Shun x Alice leean a Full este Fic porque SE VAN A ENAMORAR"

En fin les dejo con mucho cariño este cap y les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Espero que este año que viene sea mejor en las cosas que nos fue mal en el 2010! Y que todos encontremos a esa media narajan o ese amor que tanto es necesario en la vida…

Y se lo esta diciendo uan chica que no creia para NADA en el amor, aunque debo admitir que es MUY COMPLICADO, pero es según como uno elige vivir….

Besooo Gracias por los comentarios y no olviden sus quejas XDD BESOOOOOOOO GRAX X TODO!

**Yo no poseo los derechos de Bakugan ni de ningún personaje de Bakugan…**

Bueno yo se que eso se pone al principio pero nunca lo había pues, y como esta historia es prácticamente Bakugan pero con un Punto de Vista pues quería ponerlo para no tener problemas a verdad alguna cosa que este contra la ley quisiera poder cambiarla si me dicen porque no quiero que me borren la historia o algo por el estilo! En fin los dejo gracias y miren allí abajo donde esta unas letras en Azul o Violeta muy chiquitito allí apretar y me pueden dejar un comentario ¿si? Contra mas comentarios mas rápido actualizo ¡! Bueno me despido suerte Aleca-Kasumi


	4. Cap 3 : Confesiones parte 1

Cap 3: confesiones part 1

Shun POV

No sabía exactamente la razón de porque había tratado de esa forma tan "agradable" a Alice con tan sólo conocerla un poco. Es difícil que eso suceda en mí… Se podría decir que yo soy algo "frío" más bien tranquilo a los demás, sin embargo no me siento un chico raro es más me siento orgulloso de lo que hago, en la escuela intento pasar desapercibido sacándome notas entre 8 y 9 a veces algún 10 si tengo tiempo o en materias que en verdad me agradan…. Por otro lado soy bastante deportista pero sin duda el que más me gusta es él entrenamiento que me daba mi abuelo era duro pero me entretenía…

Bueno si, tal vez me sienta algo raro ya que "los chicos de esta época" son más inmaduros yo diría mas bien dejados sólo se interesan en estar al aire libre haciendo tonterías. Y esto no quiere decir que a mí no me guste, porque vamos ¿soy un ser humano verdad? A quien no le gusta pasear y divertirse…

Pero entre mis pensamientos me di cuenta que había llegado al lugar que deseaba, a ver a mi mejor amigo Billy si bien Dan era único Billy fue el primero en ayudarme cuando entre a la escuela y estaba sólo… También fue al primero que le hable sobre mis problemas familiares y fue el primer amigo que me presto su casa para cuando necesitaba alejarme de mi familia…

-Suspiro- Hay Billy te debo tanto…

Me dispuse a entrar, ya todos en el hospital me conocían desde que mi madre enfermo me la eh pasado en este lugar… Sinceramente no aguantaría otra muerte más, pero que podía decir no podía mentirme a mí mismo, mi amigo estaba enfermo el sufría de cardiopatía hasta hace unos años atrás todo su "problema" funcionaba bastante bien, debes en cuando alguna revisión que otra. Pero este año no a parado de tener infartos y uno… lo dejo en coma, ahora esta en estado vegetativo, y todo esto sinceramente me duele mucho, me duele mucho el verle así….

Subí unas cuantas escaleras, entonces en el tercer piso cuarto 4C se encontraba él… Me asome a verlo, no eran horas de vivistas pero de todos modos yo había arreglado un horario para poderlo ver…

Allí estaba lleno de porquerías a su alrededor, miles de veces quise sacárselas pero no para matarlo, sino para abrazarlo muy fuerte y decirle lo cuanto que lo quiero lo cuanto que me hacia falta…

-me siento y le digo en voz alta pero tranquila- Billy, viejo y querido amigo no sabes lo cuanto te necesito… Pero bueno hoy no quiero venir a amargarte tus días con mis problemas…

Sabes. Hoy salí con Dan y su querida amiguita Runo, si Runo la chica de ojos verdes y pelo celeste que había ayudado a Dan a llegar a qui a verte…

Estoy seguro de que si me pudieras hablar me preguntarías ¿Por qué yo salí con ellos dos y no los deje solos? Bueno la razón de esta salida era más bien una "salida para presentarnos" a una amiga de Runo, Alice… Bueno creo que igual te preguntaras ¿Y que tenía que ver yo en todo eso? Pues la verdad NADA, es sólo que Dan no quería ir sólo porque lo entiendo una cosa es salir con tu amiga y otra cosa es salir con dos mujeres por más que una sea tu amiga, la situación es incomoda… Entonces antes de que el me insista yo lo acompañe… Sabes te conozco demasiado y estoy seguro que ahora me preguntarías ¿Y que tal ella es bonita? Pues la verdad que lo era, y sabes que a ti no te mentiría con eso

Además ya la conocía de antes bueno solo fueron algunas palabras pero me había logrado sacar una sonrisa… Sabes si te soy sincero ella me agrada pero creo que le molesto algo mi actitud por esa razón hoy intente cambiar un poco mi actitud, claro sin dejar de ser yo… Parece buena persona y si es amiga de Runo tiene que serlo ¿verdad? -Tome un poco de aire mientras contemplaba el lugar en silencio para luego continuar…- Bueno en verdad hasta hace un rato no sabía porque lo hice porque la trate tan bien, pero creo que le encontré una "solución lógica" a todo esto..- sonreí para luego largar un suspiro…- Como me gustaría que me pudieses aconsejar con Fabia, si sigo enamorado de ella… Dan dice que no es para mi, pero yo también pienso que Hinai no es para él y sin embargo los veo juntos hace ya mucho tiempo juntos y yo creo que están muy enamorados…

Me gire a ver el reloj, ya había paso media hora… Aunque no quería debía irme…

Bueno Billy gracias por escucharme siempre… si tan solo tú pudieses responderme, se que me dirías que hacer y sería lo correcto. Se que a ti nunca te agrado Fabia pero bueno a menos de que tu me aconsejes, supongo que me daré la cabeza contra la pared hasta saber si ella vale la pena o no…

Me retire del hospital y al aire dije "Se que pareció tonto prácticamente hable sólo, pero… se que él me escucha y se que me va a guiar por el camino correcto, el siempre lo hizo y yo se que a

Alice POV

Duerme, duerme ¡DUERMETE YA ALICE! -Me gritaba ami misma-

Ya llevaba una hora intentando dormir pero no, yo no podía ya que mi mente no dejaba de pensar, de pensar en Shun. Si en él, pero no en su hermoso pelo o sus llamativos ojos, no yo pensaba en lo que me había dicho, en palabras que me habían quedado grabadas de él "Me importas" y si como no dejar en duda esas palabras, bueno no me quiero hacer la cabeza pero… Las últimas experiencias que habían ocurrido en mi vida con jóvenes que a poco conocer me habían dicho palabras como "me importas" en la primer "salida" o encuentro que allá tenido sin importar si era una cita o simplemente una salida, como decía estos jóvenes habían acaba pretendiendo más que una amistad conmigo, un ejemplo era Klaus siempre fue un gran amigo pero, yo sólo lo conocía por coincidencia y también debo decir que fue el primer joven que se atrevió a acercase a mis labios pretendiendo un beso el cual no fue correspondido ya que yo por él no siento nada… Ahora estamos distanciados yo había arreglado tener una salida con él pero era ya imposible nuestra relación después de ese inconveniente nunca volvió a ser la misma…

Mi mama dice que para cuando no te puedes dormir "acuéstate al revés" y fue lo que hice me acoté de revés gire todas mis cosas pero nada, mi maldita cabeza sólo pensaba y pensaba… Sinceramente era un fastidio.

¿Porqué me importo tanto que me diga eso? Bueno nose si la palabra correcta sería "importo" pero hoy mi mente esta echa un desastre ya no sabe que decir…

Entonces decidí agarrar mi teléfono móvil, y cuando lo tomo suena… Era un mensaje de Runo la cual me preguntaba si había llegado bien …

Mira a la hora que se acuerda de mi -dije riéndome de esa actitud de Runo, de seguro quería contarme algo… será sobre Dan…-

Entonces la llame…

Hola Runo ¿acaso pasa algo?-le pregunte haciéndome la "tonta"-

Hola Alice. Pues no. No me sucede nada… ¿acaso a ti te sucede algo que me llamas?-respondió haciéndose la desentendida-

Pues el recibir un mensaje tuyo a estas horas se me hace raro…

¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo preguntaba como estabas ya que te habíamos dejado sola con Shun…-Dijo insinuando algo…-

Pues…-Estaba por responderle pero sabía que Runo solo intentaba cambiarme de tema- Pues quería preguntarte ¿Qué tal con Dan? Y quiero que seas sincera Runo…

-Runo suspiro pero resignada y se notaba algo cansada me dijo- Alice… Tú tenias la razón estoy… Yo estoy enamorada de Dan Kuso…

Shun POV (Un día más tarde)

Te decía Shun es que Hinai ya no me llena, es como si algo le faltara… Se podría decir que "La magia se perdió" -Me contaba mi amigo Dan el cual estaba algo confundido…-

Pero yo me quede en silencio sinceramente no sabía que decirle, ahora mi cabeza estaba en otra parte…

Shun… Shun ¿te sucede algo? -Me preguntaba Dan-

Dan… ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

¿Eh?-Me respondió mi amigo Dan el cual no entendía de que le hablaba-

-Suspire- ¿Qué crees que deba de hacer con mis sentimientos hacia Fabia?

Shun, tú ya sabes lo que opino sobre ella… La última vez te uso ¿Por qué no lo haría otra vez? -Me decía sinceramente Dan mientras continuábamos caminando hacia el club-

Lo se Dan. Pero ella se arrepintió ¿recuerdas que me pidió disculpas…-Pero fui interrumpido-

Si, lo se. Y desde ese día sólo piensas en ella, hasta te as chocado contra paredes por ella…-Decía en todo burlón Dan lo cual no mee importo mucho, sinceramente yo estaba confundido…-

Pero ella me gusta y no puedo evitarlo…-Le respondí-

Sabes Shun, como amigo que soy quiero ver a mi mejor amigo bien, y pues mira si ella te hace bien y tu la quieres pues ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve y búscala habla con ella invítale a comer algo. No pensaste que tal vez yo estoy equivocado y te estoy haciendo confundir, tal vez ella si valga la pena y yo no lo pude ver ¿entiendes? -Esto último que me dijo Dan hizo que un clic en un cabeza y me dio fuerzas para tomar una decisión-

¿Sabes que?-Le dije

No. ¿Qué sucede ahora?-Me respondió algo confundido-

Que ya decidí que voy a hacer… Y será mañana mismo hablar con Fabia y confesarme ¿Qué más puedo perder?… Gracias Dan -Le dije para luego irme- Nos vemos a la tarde…

Y me aleje viendo a un amigo algo confundido por m i actitud…

Alice POV

Yo me encontraba mirando las instalaciones del Club, sin duda era un Club muy bonito… cuando de pronto lo vi. Era Shun el cual con un bolso azul entraba al Club. Entonces ya que mi amiga Runo necesitaba una ayuda con su futuro novio ¿Qué mejor que preguntarle a su mejor amigo?…

¿Shun?-Dije haciéndome la sorprendida-

Amiga Alice-Dijo muy feliz-

Se ve que la vida te sonríe el día de hoy, se te nota muy feliz…-Dije sonriendo porque sinceramente no sabía que decir- ¿Y dime que haces acá?

Eso debería de preguntarlo yo ¿no lo crees?-Dijo levantando una ceja-

No, no lo creo. Yo vine a ver si me anotaría en este Club o en otro…-Dije sin pensar…

Veo que hoy te levantaste arisca ¿o será que ya eres así siempre?-Me jugo una broma Shun la cual me molesto un poco pero yo no venía a discutir yo venía a averiguar…-

Ja, ja y ja… Que chistoso -Dije con sarcasmo- Y dime tu siempre eres así?

¿Así como?-Me pregunto algo confundido según su rostro…

Así, siempre escapándote de las preguntas… -Le dije cruzándome de brazos

¿Escapándome de las preguntas? No lo creo… Pero… Acaso esto es una examen? Digo ya que me hablas de preguntas… -Intento hacerse el chistoso pero no le salio-

Podrías por favor dejar el sarcasmo un poco -Pero me interrumpió-

Mira quien habla de sarcasmo…

No tengo intenciones de pelear y mucho menos de molestarte…- Dije ya fastidiada-Así que ¿sabes?

Mejor me voy - dije agarrando mis cosas para irme pero entonces…-

Oye espera Alice…-Shun me tomo del brazo…- ¿Dónde está tu buen humor el día de hoy?

Nose, tal vez se lo comió un Lagarto- Dije con sarcasmo y bastante incomoda por la situación-

-Shun me sonrío- Sabes ya son casi las 10:00 AM ¿no quieres comer algo?

-Y cuando no podía impresionarme más pues lo hizo- ¿Me estas invitando a…- Pero me interrumpió

Vamos, tan sólo como amigos. Si es que te preocupaba que insinuase otra cosa -e respondió soltándome del brazo.

En primer lugar yo no insinúe nada, tú solo te diste por aludido… - Le respondí-

¿Y en segundo lugar?-Me pregunto evitando responder lo que le había dicho…-

Y en segundo lugar… Si invitas tú con gusto te acompaño a desayunar algo -Dije sonriendo-

Claro que invito, soy un caballero- Dijo sonriendo- Además así puedo demostrarte que yo no me escapo de las preguntas…

¿Y cuando puedo hacértelas para que no te me escapes?-Le dije…-

Pues desde ahora- Me dijo sonriendo- Si mal no lo recuerdo una de las preguntas eran ¿Si tenia novia verdad? Pues La verdad es que no tengo… Pero…-Y él se detuvo-

¿Pero?-Pregunte impaciente mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería…

Pero estoy enamorado de una chica… -Dijo poniéndose algo colorado… -

¿Y puedo saber que chica es?-se me notaba el interés que me había provocado. Entonces nos sentamos en una mesa-

Pues si. Ella se llama…-Pero Shun fue interrumpido…

¿Qué van a ordenar?-Por la mesera del café.

Un licuado de platano y una tarta de manzana-Dije rápidamente. Pero entonces note que Shun se me había quedado mirando-

¿Que sucede?-Le pregunte algo incomoda-

Es que..-Pero la mesera interrumpio nuevamente-

Y usted joven ¿Que va pedir?

Lo mismo que la dama- Respondio-.

-La mesera se fue luego de dicie "algo más" pero ninguno respondio así que se fue… Pero ahora yo tenía dos preguntas ¿porqué me miraba así? Y como se…-

¿Donde habíamos quedado?-Me dijo mientras me volvía a mirar pero con una pequeña sonrisa- Ah! Verdad ¿el nombre de la chica que me gusta verdad?

Si-Dije nuevamente entunciasmada en esa pregunta-

Pues… se llama Fabía- Me dijo mientas se le veía como cambia de color lo cual me causo un poco de gracia y al mismo tiempo algo de ternura...-

¿Fabia?... Bonito nombre…-Dije sin saber exactamente que decirle-Debe de ser muy bonita, digo para que te fijes en ella..

Si.. lo es..- Dijo Shun bastante contento al pensar en ella…-.

Y dime ¿ella va al club también?- Pregunte.. algo en mi estaba algo incomodo…-

Si ella va al mismo club… ¿y tú?- Me pregunto mirando de una forma extraña-

Y yo.. ¿Y yo que? –Dije haciendome la tonta, aunque mis mejillas me delataban ya que estaban algo coloradas y se notaba que me había dadp cuenta a que se refería Shun…-

Tú… ¿Te gusta alguien?-Termino diciendome cortantemente-.

Pues… Bueno…-comence a tartamudear…- Si te soy sincera, yo si estoy enamorada, pero…-tome un poco de aire y en un suspiro dije- No es correspondido, él... esta en pareja…- termine diciendo bajando la mirada-

Hum…. Veo- Me respondio en voz baja…-

-Vamos Alice no te dejes caer…-

Yo tengo otra pregunta- Dije haciendo una sonrisa algo falsa-

Dime ¿que más deseas saber?- Me dijo sonriendo-

Pues nose si fue parte de mi imaginacion o que pero… Puede notar que cuando dije "un licuado y una tarta de manzana" te me quedaste mirando…

-Shun ser rio- ¿Era eso?- Me dijo cruzandose de brazos..-

Si ¿que tiene de malo?-Dije muy incomoda…-

De malo nada, es sólo que…- Shun sonrio- Que lo que pediste tú era exactamente lo que yo iba a pedir..

-en mis ojos se vio lo sorprendida que me quede al escuchar esto…- ¿De verdad?

¿Todabía no confias mucho en mi verdad?- Me respondio Shun…-

-Pero para mi suerte llego la mesera con nuestra comida diciendo "aqui tienen" dejo los platos y luego se fue…-

Creo que será mejor que dejemos las preguntas para más tarde m¿no lo crees? –le dije mientras comenzaba a tomar mi bebida-

Estoy de acuerdo.- Al escuchar esto mis odios se aliviaron- Pero no te creas que te escaparas de mis preguntas…

Continuara…

Lo siento por el pesimo final de este cap pero sinceramente no estoy inspirada…

Bueno les dejos miles de besos y les deseo lo mejor! Gracias x leer de verdad! LOS QUIERO MUCHO

Besoooo

**Yo no poseo los derechos de Bakugan ni de ningún personaje de Bakugan…**

Bueno yo se que eso se pone al principio pero nunca lo había pues, y como esta historia es prácticamente Bakugan pero con un Punto de Vista pues quería ponerlo para no tener problemas a verdad alguna cosa que este contra la ley quisiera poder cambiarla si me dicen porque no quiero que me borren la historia o algo por el estilo! En fin los dejo gracias y miren allí abajo donde esta unas letras en Azul o Violeta muy chiquitito allí apretar y me pueden dejar un comentario ¿si? Contra mas comentarios mas rápido actualizo ¡! Bueno me despido suerte Aleca-Kasumi


End file.
